never surrender
by SamuraiKanda
Summary: Sting and Rogue grow up in the same orphanage wihout knowing they share the same past. After ten years of separation the two friends meet each other while each of them started his own life.
1. Chapter 1

_In a cold night in the midst of November it happened. Something no one in this well educated neighbourhood was expecting in the first place with. Something even the experienced police men could not believe to have happened at all. Something to change a little boy's life at all. When the dispatcher received an emergency call at 2 am no one was prepared for what they will see. When medics and police arrived at the named address and entered the creme coloured house they where in full shock and horror. Right in the hallway was a young woman lying in a big pool of blood and the walls next to her are splattered with the red liquid of her. Next to her body was a small blade covered in blood and footprints showed clearly someone left through the main door after the attack._

 _In the living room they found a male body also lifeless and like the woman he showed numerous deep stab wounds all covered by blood. While looking around if there are any survivors of this vicious attack left, a police man found in the cellar hidden behind a big pile of cardboard boxes two little boys shivering all over their bodies and showing some minor injuries. The investigating officer would have to inform social services about the boys when he received a call from his boss that not far from him two more dead bodies were just discovered._

 _The other house lay only five blocks away from the first scene and immediately he noticed similarities between these two crime scenes. The man was found lying in the living room in a big pool of blood and not far from him was a woman kneeling in the entrance to the living room. But what shocked him at this scene was the fact, that the woman had tried to protect her son from the unknown attacker and the little boy still stood there silently crying in midst the embrace of his deceased mother._

 _************_

 _The years passed by slowly and he lived in an orphanage, because his estranged grandparents were to old and immobile to take care of a five year old child at all. For him everything was new and confusing. He wanted to know why he was not able to be with his parents at all. He also wanted to know why he was not allowed to live in the house any more that had always been his home. Then he got separated from his older brother when he just became seven years old and was silently moved to an orphanage in Kyoto. There he met Sting Eucliffe for the first time. A blond boy with sapphire blue eyes and reckless behaviour._

 _As time passed by they became close friends and he learned, that Sting also lost his parents in a tragic way. The adults tried to convince him his father had died while battling some rare disease and that they don't know who his mother was in the first place. Through he was still a young, innocent boy and believed everything the grown-ups were telling him, he finally stopped asking about his parents and about the whereabouts of his older brother. It made him sad deep within to know he was all alone. But right there Sting surprised him. „You'll never be alone, I'm always with you" was the blond boy saying to him with a radient smile resting on his lips and he only nodded in agreement. As long as he is around everything is allright._

************

He was just on his way to work when he reached the train station. Usually he would ride his bike to work but his friend Gajeel crashed it while he was drunk driving. One of the things he was not very fond of were large amount of people. Especially right in the early morning hours. When he became fifteen a married couple from Nagano adopted him and therefore he left behind the orphanage. With it also the only friend he had during his time living there. Honestly he thought sometimes a lot about the blond boy with the sapphire-blue eyes and what became of him. Did he leave the country like he had heard back then in the orphanage? Was he thinking about him?

With a short sigh he shook his head. Probably the blond forgot all about him in the first place. By the way, maybe it was better this way. While waiting for his train to arrive he suddenly remembered a scene from the orphanage. A crowd gathered in the Backyard and angry growls were to hear. Even some sobs and cries. He only intended to read a book under a maple tree when he noticed the commotion. With a deep sigh he stood up, went to the crowd and he was surprised to see five of the older boys picking a fight with the Gaijin as they all referred to the blond boy. No one acted like they cared. So therefore he stepped in, showing an enervated facial expression and right there some of the care takers finally showed some action towards the mob.

It was not once but many times the other boys picked more on the blond boy than on him. In their eyes he was scary enough with his pale skin and ruby-red eyes so therefore they did not dare to pick on him because even the grown-ups were in a way very superstitious. Rumor spread around in the orphanage, everyone who messes with him gets cursed for a lifetime. In his eyes it was some silly excuse not to befriend with him at all but therefore he was all on his own. He really became used of being treated like some unwanted object. Even through this behaviour of the other orphans hurt him the most, he kept everything for himself. Just when he remembered again how Sting made his first step towards him it made him realize, the blond boy with the sapphire-blue eyes was the only one who actually cared how he felt.

But that was now ten years ago. Now he was a grown-up man himself with a bachelor's degree in Fine Arts and still single. He worked in a small family owned company next to a delivery service as service man for computers. The uncle of his neighbour actually recommended him for this job after he'd been able to fix their computer in only a couple of minutes. This job was better than having no job at all to pay off the monthly rent for his apartment. When the Train finally arrived he just wondered why there were so many people on the move so early in the morning at all.

Inside it was really cramped and when an emergency break occured he was glad not to crush into the fat bold man near the entrance. Someone had stopped him doing so in the first place. When he looked up he stared in shining sapphire-blue eyes, blond hair and a bold grin resting on the lips. Why in the world was this man looking so familiar to him? „You're allright?" was the blond now asking him and he only nodded before he noticed his station to be announced. The other words the blond young man tried to concentrate on him got lost while he left the train. For now, he had to focus on his work, so therefore he had to blend out anything distracting his mind at all.

Until his lunch break he had almost forgotten about the blond young man who helped him out in the train this morning. Then the daugther of his chef assigend him with a job to build up, install and adjust a computer system at an address she gave him right away. On his way he was slightly confused about her favor she'd asked him to do. Twenty minutes later he arrived at a building that reminded him on the seat of some very important company from abroad. When he asked the porter where he should hand over the delivery a gaunt young man with darkbrown dreadlocks told him to follow.

Once they reached the sixth floor of this building he was asked to wait for a short moment. Then it striked him. It was the blond young man from this morning who walked now towards him and a radient smile rested on his lips. Without saying anything at all he did his work while the blond tried to chat with him. „You seem to be familiar. Have we met somewhere before?" was the blond man now asking him when he was finally finished with his work here and got up to leave as quick as possible. „Not as far as I can recall" was his only answer, leaving the building in kind of a hurry and on his way back to the company he noticed he forgot his clipboard and to ask for an autograph. The daughter of his chef will surely survive it that he had forgotten to ask.

When he was back at his work station he tried to force out the face of the blond man out of his head. In one point the other man was right in the first place. They must have met somewhere before but the only person he knows with this kind of features would live by now with his relatives in North Europe. So he tells himself to just forget him when his female workmate and the daughter of his chef started to scream out of excitement. When he looked up from his desk he noticed the reason for this commotion. A good looking blond young man with sapphire-blue eyes. Was he now in a way haunted by this guy? It was now the third time they came across each other.

„You forgot something" was the blond now telling him and he reached for the clipboard the blond man gave him back. „Thanks" was his short response. „Why is it, that this is the third time we come across each other?" was he now asking the blond right in front of him and a smile rested on his lips while they were facing one another. "Indeed, this is some funny coinsidence, don't you think so too?" was the blond now joking while showing off his radient smile again and something in this behaviour of te blond was far too familiar for him to believe it could only be a mere coinsidence. So he only nodded as an answer and hoped the other man would give up involving him into a conversation at all. In this moment the blond man leaned slighty forward, looking straight into his eyes and a slight flicker of enjoyment was now visible within these sapphire-blue eyes.

„You haven't changed a bit, Rogue" was he now saying to him still smiling at him and it struck him hard. How in the world could he missed the vital clues of his only friend from his childhood being right in front of him? „Sting, is that really you?" was he now asking half in disbelieve and right ther the blond started to laugh. „Seriously, whom did you expect me to be? Come Rogue, don't tell me you have forgotten all about me" was the blond now answering while a slight complainment was lying in his voice and now he was for sure he knows him quite well.


	2. Chapter 2

He still couldn't believe it at all. But only because he had to take the train in the early morning hours to get to work on time, he'd stumbled across his childhood friend. Now they sit here in a restaurant and have dinner together. „So, why are you still in Japan?" was he now asking Sting while taking a sip off his tea and he looked right at the handsome blond man sitting right across from him.

He had agreed to join Sting for dinner so that they have a chance to exchange what they've been through since both of them got adopted. Before, he had called Sting to meet him at Tonbei Park if he was interested at all to meet him. There he met his friends as usual for a Parcours race after his work was over. „Two things are still keeping me in this country" is Sting now answering him and he noticed again the radient smile resting on his lips.

„I thought, you are supposed to live with relatives in North Europe"  
„I got adopted by a nice couple, who are quite interested in European Culture and that's the main reason why I was able to come around in some of those countries"

was Sting now explaining to him still with a smile resting on his lips and a short nod occured from his side.

„What about you, Rogue?"  
„A married couple from Nagano adopted me. Since they thought they weren't able to become parents on a natural way, they decided to adopt a child"

was he now saying, looked right into these sapphire-blue eyes and still he couldn't understand how he had missed the clue so easily.

How could he have been so blind as to not recognize the blond young man at all? Soon their conversation turns to what they have done after finishing school and when Sting starts to be secretive about his job, he starts to wonder why his friend is so eager to invite him to a concert of a band he never heard of before. But in the end he gives in and makes the promise to be there, when Sting asks him to come.

************

His secret meetings with Gray on a regulary basis start to become scarce in life. Somehow he has a hunch what is going on, but he wants to wait and see the true outcome. Besides, he wanted to know what Band it will be he's going to see. So he decides to buy a single and listens to it the whole weekend. Even at work he pays full attention to the melody and scribbles down the key it's written. The pattern behind is simple. Out of curiosity he studied two semester of music and learned there how to play the bass. For him this instrument is more a hobby to him. Once in a while he tends to play it, but he's still far away from being so skilled to join a professional band.

„What are you writing down, Rogue-san?"  
„The key, this song is written"

is he answering the daughter of his chef as she looks at him.

With a smile she hands him an envelope with his name written on it and immediately he knows the person, who sent it. There is only one man he knows at all to have such a terrible handwriting. A short smile rests on his lips. Even back in school the teachers weren't able to decipher Stings handwriting. That's the reason, why most of their teachers graded him worse than he actually was. Some things seem never to change at all. When he stands up to get himself a cup of tea he shortly sighs.

Even through he just recently met Sting again, it makes him realize how lonely he currently feels deep inside. Back then they stuck together, no matter what. They walked together to school. Learned together. Shared a room together. Comforted each other, when one was plagued by vicious nightmares. At least he had someone at his side he can fully trust. But right now? He has only a handful to call friends around him. Besides, he is with Gray in a relationship he can't really describe what kind it is. Why is he just now wishing the time back he shared with Sting, when the two of them were still children?

Both of them are now full grown adults. Having a life of their own with its own share of problems. Yeah, maybe they can stick together as friends like they used to be. But somehow he begins to doubt things will turn out to be this way. Ten years have passed since they saw each other. The last time he saw Sting was in the night before the blond got adopted.

He was sad and scared at the same time. Without making any noise he sneaked over to the bed of the blond boy, crawled under the blanket and cuddled at Sting. Silent tears were running down his cheeks as he closed his eyes, hiding his face in Stings crook of the neck. Next thing in the morning he had left the room silently before the caretakers would come to wake them up.

Shortly he bites his lips as he sits at his work station, staring at the tea in his hands. Why is he right now remembering how much it hurt to be left behind? He never had the guts to tell Sting the truth. Even now, he was afraid to tell the handsome blond man about his true feelings for him. All this years he was hiding what Sting really means to him.

Only recently he opened up in front of his adoptive parents and told them honestly, he isn't at all interested into dating girls. He feared, they might abhor him for what he is. But he was surely surprised about their reaction. When his adoptive mother just told him it doesn't matter at all and that they only want to see him happy, no matter what gender his partner is, a honest smile appeared on his lips. He sure ended up living with such an understanding family and therefore he is more than grateful towards them.

************

He's been busy with work and when he leaves late afternoon he's quite surprised to see Gray waiting outside for him. The older one never picked him up from work before. So this has to be something serious. „We really need to talk" is Gray only saying to him as ne notices, that he isn't really looking at him. With a short nod he follows the older one and his mind is racing. What could it be, that Gray needs to talk about with him? A deadly silence is clad around them right as they reach Grays apartment and he bites his lips, not really looking at Gray as he thankfully accepts the reached glass of water.

„I need to apologize to you, Rogue. I haven't been honest enough to you. You really deserve someone better than me" is Gray after a while saying and deep inside he can feel how everything is churning. No, please. Don't let it be what he just thinks it could be. „The past six month I've been dating Juvia and right now I agreed being in a relationship with her. I'm really sorry" are now the next words coming from Gray as he claws the texture of his jeans staring at the floor and in this moment he feels like his heart is ripped out of his chest. „At least your honest enough to tell me the truth" is right now his only response as he gets up, then he leaves Grays apartment before he could see the upcoming tears coming down his cheeks.

This had been his first relationship at all. Despite the fact he was unsure what kind it was. Yes, in a way he had started to develope deeper feelings towards Gray. But now everything is shattered into pieces. In a way he's relieved, that the older one is so honest to at least inform him about the decision he did. But that still doesn't stop the pain residing right now deep within his chest. To know, he's all on his own again is gnawing deeply on his soul. His only wish had been with someone who takes him the way he is. But why does it seem to be so impossible at all to find the right partner?

Once he is in his own apartment he can feel his tears flowing like a river. He feels so down, that he locks himself up the next couple of days and avoids going outside at all. Right now he isn't in the mood at all to see someone. He just wants to be on his own and drown in this shere pain resting deep inside his soul. At work he just told his chef he isn't feeling well and therefore he would stay at home. In a way this is true. Because in this state he isn't able to perform the work properly at all.

It been now a week since Gray broke up with him and he's wrapped up in his blanket as he hears the door bell ring. For a while he tried to ignore it. But as he can hear a voice he knows, he sighs deeply, gets up and shuffles to the door. Still wrapped in his blanket he's quite surprised to see Sting. „I was told you are supposed to be sick. So I kind of got worried and wanted to check on you" is the blond now saying as he rubs his neck and a sheepish grin rests on Stings lips. In a way it makes him feel now a bit better. The blond always had been clumsy about expressing his own feelings. „How have you figured out where I live?" is he right now asking, after Sting enters his apartment and his ruby-red eyes are fixed at him as he follows him towards the living room. „Your co-worker easily sold you for an autograph" is the blond right now telling him with a radient smile resting on his lips and he immediately knows who this certain someone could be.

„In a way I'm relieved to know you are not sick at all, but something else is bothering you" is Sting right now saying as they sit now on the sofa and if he has to be honest, he isn't able to hold back the upcoming tears infront of Sting. He has no explanation at all to this. It had been like this back in their childhood as far as he can remember. The blond had always been the only one he allowed to see the vulnerable side of himself. So therefore he allows his tears to flow and before he can proper react, he's embraced by Sting. There are no words needed at all. Right now he feels understood. Right now he feels being comforted. Right now he feels safe & sound again.

„Who's responsible for making such a mess out of you?"  
„Gray broke up with me"

is he only answering as he hides his face in Stings crook of the neck and like back during the days they shared in the orphanage, the presence as well the scent of the blond have a calming effect on him.

„I'm going to beat him up for good what he did to you"  
„Please, Sting, don't. He was at least so honest and confessed to me, he's in a relationship with someone I know too"

comes now out of him as he cloeses his eyes and he can feel slowly but surely his tears are drying. Somehow Sting wants to say something but he stays silent. Maybe he only needs Sting to be around him next to his feline companion Frosch.

„At least you do me the favour and visit the concert I invited you to" is Sting right now saying to him as he feels his hand to rest on his shoulder and he only nods in agreement. If he has to be honest to himself, he's glad their paths are intertwined again.


	3. Chapter 3

First he was unsure what to do with the second ticket since Gray broke up with him. He could have easily handed both of them to the daughter of his chef and told her to make herself a nice day, but he had already promised Sting to be there. So he was able to get a hold of a friend from his time at college, who's willed to accompany him to this concert.

Besides, why in the world did he even get himself a mobile phone? He lives without any entertaining mobiliar at all. He never had in his life a mobile phone before, because he felt like staying invisible towards his surrounding. So why did he really get one this time? Honestly he doesn't know at all. But he sends an short message to Sting to inform him, he's now in the city where the band plays.

After picking up his friend from the train station, they walk over to the venue and he's quite surprised to see so many teenage girls waiting for the concert to start. In his eyes they are only in between thirteen and fifteen. Besides, he also notices, that some of the female concert visitors are showing some cleavage while wearing some very short skirts and he only shakes his head. So once they are allowed to enter the hall, he gets separated from his friend and ends up being in the fifth row.

He listens closely and pays attention to the entire line-up. Then he gets pushed three rows forward and stares almost in disbelieve at the singer of the band. Now he knows, why the other one made such a secret out of it. Shortly he shakes his head, watches the blond young man on the stage and a honest smile rests on his lips. During the solo of the guitar he notices how Sting just starts to dance in such a tempting way, that he thinks about trailing down with his fingers this well-toned body, placing gentle kisses all over it and without being able to avoid it a scarlet dust covers his cheeks right in this moment.

Damned. Why is he thinking about being intimate with Sting? They are only friends, nothing more. Besides, Sting had told him the last time they met he's engaged right now. So there is no way at all, the attractive young blond would ever fall for him. Little does he know right now, that his current point of view is totally wrong.

After the concert is over he decides to wait until the majority of the crowd leaves the hall. Right as he decides to head towards the exit a man from the security waves him over and escorts him backstage, where Sting is already awaiting him with a bright smile resting on his lips.

Sting is right now sitting bare chested with a towel around his neck on the sofa and he has a water bottle in his hand as he sits down right next to him. One thing for sure, Sting is surely someone he wouldn't mind at all to have sex. He would even agree in having a serious relationship with him. Stop. He isn't in the position right now to think this way at all.

„I never expected you to be up in the front row"  
„Got pushed forward"

is he only mumbling as he stares at his bag and somehow he feels his cheeks burning as the young blond man just lays an arm around him in a friendly manner.

„I'm so glad, you made it" is Sting right now saying with this radient smile on his lips. Before he even could say one word at all, he is now introduced to the entire band and together with them he leaves the venue. Right now he rather decides to listen to all the conversations going on and stay next to Sting. With a smile he watches how Sting actually fools around with the white-haired little drummer named Sho. Actually he is really glad about the fact, the older one found such nice friends after their ways parted within the orphanage.

The day just ends in him joining the band to dinner and even going with them to a karaoke bar. Since he's the only one still sober, he decides to bring Sting back to the hotel after the blond singer had fallen asleep right next to him. But he didn't know what room the older one was staying in, he simply takes him to his own room. He undresses Sting only so far, that the blond stays in shirt and boxers, lays him down on the bed and after he had undressed so far that he's wearing shirts and boxers, he falls asleep quite fast.

************

A month passes by and a deep sigh leaves his lips. Why in hell is he always allowing Sting to persuade him so easily? After the concert he had even spent their free day with them together and learned so about them searching for a skilled bass player since the current one was only a substitute. Originally he had recommended his friend Rufus Lore for this spot, but somehow it ended up into convincing him to do this job. At one point Sting really knows him so far, that he agrees for what the young blond man asks him to join the band.

During his study of Fine Arts he was interested in some music classes and went their for a year. That's the reason why he's able to play the bass. But in his own eyes, he isn't so skilled as Rufus with music. Hiro had agreed into teaching him as long as he helps them out and slowly he isn't so sure anymore if his new found friends want to find another bass player at all. Somehow he feels allright with them and he likes Stings friends. Because in a way it's always funny when he enters the room. On top of it, Sho likes his drawings and asked him to hand him by chance some about Sting.

Today is supposed to be a simple concert for them, but only minutes before they enter the stage the message reaches them, that a scout is within the crowd to check them out. Sting is all hyped up, because for him this is the chance he's been waiting for. A chance for them to finally end up having a contract with one of the major labels out there. Therefore he vows himself to give his very best, so that his friends will be able to get this contract. Because if this is the way to be of help to Sting, then he won't be a burden at all for him.

Exhausted as he his he drops into the sofa and he feels a head resting on his shoulder. With a smile he brushes through the blond hair of his childhood friend. In a way he feels allright having Sting around. Even back then in the orphanage being close with Sting ment being safe and sound. He has always been grateful for them becoming friends when they were children and if he has to be honest to himslf, he hoped deep within the older one hasn't at all forgotten about him. „Sting" is he now saying with a low voice, gently knocking his elbow into the side of the blond singer as a man wearing a designer suit enters the backstage room.

Quickly Sting is focused again, smiles and listens closely to what the man has to say. „This band has truly potential and we want to give you a contract, but only if this line-up stays the way I experianced today" is this man right now saying and he bites his lips. So in order for Stings dream to come true, he has to stay as a major part of this band. „Allright, just remember I do this to help you guys out" is he now saying with a low growl, takes the pen and starts to sign the paper right infront of him on the little table. „We owe you big time, Rogue" is sho saying to him with a smile and he only nods.

After their new manager leaves he gets hugged by Sting and even through he tries not to show at all how much he shares his joy, a gentle smile rests on his lips. Now a new part within his life starts. The part, where he is actually playing in a real band the bass for a living and not any longer as a mere hobby. So even if he is quite sceptic about taking this road at all, deep within he knows, he' isn't all on is own anymore. Because right now Sting is with him.

************

Weeks turn into months and actually their band Shinryu is making a name by now. If they aren't in the studio working or currently on tour, he spends his free time with painting. Besides, he just started dating an american student and keeps this information all to himself. Only recently he has learned about Sting finally breaking up with his fiancé due to the differences that have occured lately. If he has to be honest right now, the young blond singer seems to be much happier than he can remember him to be.

But recently Sting seems to be slowly but surely changing. Maybe he is only imagining things or is he really starting to hit on him? Yeah, maybe it is really only his imagination.

„You seem to be in good spirits today"  
„Is there something wrong about it?"  
„No, it's just... I was wondering if you are meeting with Gray again"  
„Don't worry about that. I haven't seen or talked to Gray for months"  
„So is there someone else right now?"

is Sting right now asking him, rubbing his neck and he looks now up from his bass as he hears now this question coming from the blond singer. Why in the world does he want to know? He has always thought of him being his best friend and of nothing more to him. So why is Sting starting to show some interest in him?

„Even so, why do you want to know?"  
„In order to assure, you won't be treated bad again"

is the blond now answering him right now and right there he notices a soft rose dust covering Stings cheeks as he looks away. A gentle smile appears right now on his lips and he lays his hand on Stings arm. „I'm going to introduce him in due time to you" is he right now saying to him and he really appreaciates how much Sting looks out for him. It is obvious enough how important he had become to him, even though they were separated for ten years.

Sting only nods, looks right at him, then he walks over to the door to greet Hiro and Sho. One thing for sure, Sting has changed into a quite positive way. Deep inside he really hopes for his best friend to find the one person to make him happy. If he manages to find someone, Sting will be able to do so too.

************

He just managed himself into a serious relationship and honestly he's quite happy. For now it really looks like, Fortuna is at his side, because Nero actually understands quite well, why he isn't able to be all the time at home. Deep inside he feels supported by the young man with the ebony hair and he really loves him. Honestly it is so much different than what he had gone through with Gray. This time there are actual emotions in play, the feeling is mutual.

So while he enjoys having a boyfriend around, there is a significant change within Sting in this particular time. They know each other well enough to simply read what is wrong. For now he says no word at all. He just waits and sees if Sting will actually talk with him what is currently bugging the blond young man. Otherwise he might have to do this step.


End file.
